In the field of regenerative medicine in which lost functions are restored or replaced and in a field of cell therapy in which cells are administered to treat or relieve diseases or injuries, a fabrication environment of culture pretreatment process using cells and tissues (hereinafter referred to as “samples”) extracted from patients must be realized in a work space having a certain level of cleanliness, such that contamination risks of the samples are reduced, diffusion of samples within the work chamber is prevented, and mutual contamination of different samples is prevented. If animal or other person's cells mix into the sample, the sample will be recognized as a foreign substance within a body of the patient, and the sample will be rejected by immune response and defected.
Moreover, in the fabrication environment of sterilized medicine and biological products, contamination risk of medicine is reduced by performing the fabrication in a work space having a certain level of cleanliness. Further, in a research field handling pathogens and carrying out genetic manipulations, a biohazard countermeasure is taken in which human/environment and biological specimen/pathogens are physically isolated.
One apparatus for providing such space is the safety cabinet (“Class II cabinet for biohazard countermeasure” according to Japanese Industrial Standard (JIS)). In the safety cabinet, air is supplied by an air blowing means, and the air is passed through an HEPA filter serving as an air cleaning means, according to which dust contained in the air is removed before the air is supplied to a predetermined space.
As a background art of the present technical field, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-122816 (Patent Literature 1) discloses “a safety cabinet equipped with a cabinet body (1) having a work space (S) under negative pressure provided therein, wherein the work space (S) is formed between a transparent shutter (3) that can be opened and closed provided on a front side of the cabinet body (1) and a rear wall portion (4) arranged behind the shutter (3), wherein the rear wall portion (4) is provided with a monitor screen (M) displaying information necessary for the operation toward a front direction, and a foot switch (2) is provided on a lower portion outside the cabinet body (1) that allows contents of display of the monitor screen (M) to be operated by foot.”